Vida de un híbrido
by Kkamjong97
Summary: -C-creí haber dicho que… te fueras.- susurra ahogadamente. El espectro de ojos rojos suspira, poco después levanta a la joven en sus brazos -Sabe, señorita, ahí afuera hay alguien que la ama demasiado, la ama tanto, que hizo esto que llama "Bizarro y estúpido." Por favor, no desperdicie el alma de esa persona en vano. CielxOC, más otros enredos románticos.


**Notes: ¡**Hola a todos! Digamos que "soy nueva aquí" ya que ya había subido esta historia con otro nombre (No Lie) y mi nombre de cuenta era otro (LMVIP27) Así que no. No copié esta historia, es enteramente mía, sólo que por obra del destino no se me permitió subir los demás capítulos. Pero espero poder seguir haciendolo de ahora en adelante.

Cómo había escrito unos renglones arriba, soy nueva en esto, así que aún no sé muy bien cómo subir la continuación o demás capítulos (si me apoyaran con un mensaje, las y los amaré con todo mi corazón.) Ni notas, ni nada, así que escribo todo esto junto, espero aprender un poco más para el próximo capítulo. Y bueno, éste es el primer capítulo, éspero que les agrade, cómo había escrito, ya lo había subido, sólo que lo edité y corregí algunos horrores ortográficos (que por cierto, lamento si se encuentran uno que otro.)

¿Qué más les puedo decir? Espero que les agrade ésta historia, que tendrá drama, romance, tragedia, y uno que otro momento sensual (?) en fin, éspero que lo disfruten mucho. Gracias por su visita.

_**Capítulo 1: El inicio.**_

Lo primero que hace es soltar un suspiro irritado.

Un tic-tac, los continuos latidos de un corazón, el sonido del abanico y el sonido las voces de otras personas que están afuera de aquella habitación en sus oídos son susurros, comienzan a desesperarla.

-Dime ¿Sabes el por qué estas aquí?

La castaña cierra los ojos. Inhala mucho aire y lo contiene. Comienza a irritarle el sonido de los granos de arena que caen en el reloj.

De color miel con motas verdes, sus ojos se abren y observan al adulto con bata pulcramente blanca.

-¿Quiere una verdad o una mentira?

El señor remueve sus gafas, un poco fastidiado.

-Ya lo sabes, Mariand, quiero la verdad.

La muchacha se relame los labios, buscando un poco de paciencia.

-Se la he dicho en cada una de nuestras citas, Doctor, que usted esté comprado y quiera escuchar otra versión ese no es el bendito problema mío ni de mi hermano.

El doctor vuelve a suspirar, a la muchacha le temblaron el pecho y las manos. Su respiración se vuelve irregular, sabe que está cerca de perder la paciencia con la que ha cargado todo estos meses.

Los dedos de los pies se contraen, sabe lo que sigue. Es la rutina de siempre.

-Te lo repetiré otra vez. ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí… Mariand?

Ella alza sus ojos al techo, soltando el aire contenido.

-Supuestamente estoy trastornada por un experiencia por la que pasé, pero todos ustedes creen que soy tonta y que no sé que solo tratan de lavarme el cerebro para que no diga nada. Porque créame Doc, que de trastornada, no tengo nada.

-¿Crees que estás aquí por el abuso sexual que sufriste por tu hermano? ¿O tienes otra teoría de el por qué estás aquí? - pregunta el señor con voz neutra, ignorando todo lo que la muchacha platicó.

La muchacha lo observa sin expresión por un momento, hasta que por su rostro se surca una pequeña sonrisa que termina siendo pequeñas y poco audibles risas cansadas.

Se siente tan harta, cansada y decepcionada de la vida, que se ríe de su propia miseria.

-Ya le dije Doctor, no fue el, el que me violó fue el que le paga para que usted trate de lavarme el cerebro también- dijo con frialdad, sus ojos miel desbordan rabia.

-Mariand… Entiende, fue tú-

La rabia de la muchacha crece tanto que deja de escuchar los parloteos del anciano.

Las ventanas comienzan a romperse, el señor se asusto un poco.

-¿¡Qué parte no entiende!?- grita la muchacha, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, golpeando el escritorio- ¡Él me acosaba desde antes! Ganó la confianza de mi hermano al punto de ser su mejor amigo ¡Sólo para poder tocarme!- jaló con sus pequeñas manos el cuello de la camisa del doctor acercándolo, cómo si eso lo hiciera entender- ¡El entró a mitad de la noche a mi cuarto mientras todos estaban en la fiesta! ¡Por más que grité nadie me escuchó! ¡El… El me... Mi hermano es inocente! – le gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía cerca de su cara, no lo soltaría, si pudiera, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El Doctor asustado toca el botón bajo el escritorio, una ventana cayó en añicos.

-S-seguridad...

-¡¿Es que el dinero lo es todo?! ¡¿Dónde queda la justicia?! ¡Usted muy bien sabe que todo esto es una vil mentira! Solo porque tiene poder y fajos de billetes, mi hermano está en cárcel y yo aquí en un maldito manicomio, que con "tratamientos eléctricos" y con sus malditas platicas y pastillas creen que podrán lavarme cerebro y hacerme decir que fue mi hermano. ¿No es usted alguien con un doctorado? ¡¿No es su profesión ayudar a la gente!?

La muchacha sintió como tiraban de ella con fuerza, logrando alejarla del Doctor, mientras que el la observa algo aturdido.

-Ojalá usted y todos ustedes se pudran en lo mas profundo del infierno por mantener una mentira tan cruel cómo esta- perjuró la muchacha mientras la sacaban del gran consultorio, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y sus palabras dejan a un aturdido doctor pensando.

La aventaron como siempre a su cuarto, era seguro que seguía la "electro-terapia".

-Vamos mocosa, abre la boca.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me droguen y que "no me de cuenta de nada"?

Los enfermeros la miran mal, un moreno grandulón la toma por la espalda con un brazo y con la otra mano le abría la boca, mientras que el otro trata de hacerla ingerir las pastillas. Ella se las escupió contra la cara de el gran enfermero rubio.

"_Mátalos_."

Dijo una voz en su interior. Lo más seguro que era su mente. No, su mente no era. Entró en pánico. Era una voz gruesa, gutural, y muy perversa, pero al mismo tiempo sensual y aterciopelada, hipnotizante. Su cuerpo se paraliza.

-¡Tú! ¡Pequeña perra miserable!- grita el rubio, levantando su mano en señal que iba a golpearla.

"_Mátalos y huye. Escapa_."

Se escucha el sonido de una cachetada, el fino rostro de la castaña se golpea contra el suelo. El golpe fue la gota que necesitaba derramar su gran jarra de paciencia.

"_Arráncales la vida mi pequeña, sabes muy bien que puedes._"

Cegada por la rabia, levanta su cabeza, con una mueca de de odio, ve como se acercaba el mismo enfermero, con la misma intención de golpearla.

-N-ni... se te ocurra.

-¿Crees que puedes hablarme tan informal, mocosa? Te daré una lección para que aprendas- amenaza burlonamente, ella nota la intención de el hombre.

-No me toques- susurra en voz baja

"_Mátalos._"

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- hablo burlonamente el enfermero mientras la agarraba por el brazo.

-¡Dije que no me toques!

El hombre términó afuera del cuarto, estrellado en lo más alto de la pared, cayó al suelo inconsciente, la ventana se rompió, y el otro enfermero quedó asustado.

Después del ataque de adrenalina, sus ojos se ensanchan con miedo al observar lo que a hecho.

-Oh no...- su voz es un susurro ahogado. Cubre su boca con sus manos temblorosas -N-no... De nuevo no...

"_¡Huye! ¡Corre! ¿Qué esperas?_"

Trata de avanzar, pero no sabe que hacer. Sus piernas no quieren funcionar y su mente está en blanco.

-¡Detente!

Inhala gran cantidad de aire mientras gira hacia las voces. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sale corriendo a cualquier dirección, busca una ventana cómo salida, total, estaba en el primer piso y lo más seguro es que ya estaban llamando a seguridad.

Mentalmente rompe la ventana, corre con todas las fuerzas que le dan sus piernas hacia la zona boscosa.

"_Dime, mi niña, ¿Crees en Dios?_"

"_¿Eso que más da?_" Responde mentalmente temerosa por primera vez a esa voz en su mente mientras sigue corriendo entre los arboles.

-¡Tras ella!

Los pies le duelen, corre como jamás lo había hecho, sus ojos se iluminan al ver las rejas hacia la calle.

Y cae. Su píe se doble dolorosamente que hace que caiga.

Maldecía cuan estúpida llegaba a ser, un pie lastimado, y algo encajado en el abdomen, doble jugada.

Se levanta, pero al dar dos pasos, cae rendida sobre la tierra y algunas raíces, gira en su propio eje para quedar boca arriba, esperando el momento de su captura.

Siente cómo algo negro la rodea, un aura que la llena de paz y al mismo tiempo angustia, ojos rojos la miran, mientas algo danza con sensualidad frente a ella, como una nube.

"_Yo puedo ayudarte_."

-¿Cómo?- susurra entre jadeos, la sangre que se drena por su herida comienza a causar estragos.

"_Un contrato._"

-¿Un contrato? ... ¿Qué eres? ¿Un mafioso que luego vendrá por mi o me venderá al mercado negro?

Escucha risas guturales, todas ellas llenas de burla.

"_Yo, mi niña, soy una de las peores cosas del infierno._"

Se queda calladamente perturbada. Todo lo que sale de ella son jadeos cansados. Su curiosidad no muere.

El miedo la va carcomiendo.

-Qué... ¿Qué eres?

"_Yo soy un demonio._"

Y al mismo tiempo siente una calma exquisita.

"_Y bien, pequeña, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_"

-Un contrato. Pero, ¿Qué me darás tú? ¿Qué te daré yo?

"_No te impacientes, pequeño sol, a eso voy. Yo te daré todo. Morada, protección, apoyo, amor, lujuria, lo que quieras. ¿Qué deseas?_"

-Quiero venganza.

El espectro rio a carcajadas, eso ya lo ha escuchado por otro lado.

"_Yo puedo dártela._"

-Eso es perfecto.

"_Entonces, mi niña, ¿Aceptas el contrato?_"

-Pero yo debo darte algo a cambio ¿No? De eso se tratan los contratos.

Aquel espectro suelta otra pequeña carcajada, la muchacha lo tiene fascinado. Este trabajo será uno de los más interesantes de su vida.

"_Digamos que trabajaré para ti de forma gratuita, tu deuda ha sido saldada por alguien más._"

-No entiendo.

"_Alguien me ha enviado a cuidarte por siempre, es por eso que estoy aquí, alguien me dio lo que tu debías darme._"

-¿Y qué se supone que debía darte?

Tal vez todo esto es producto de su imaginación, tal vez no, el ambiente no era muy cuerdo, pero juró ver como una sonrisa se esparcía entre ese humo que danzaba sobre ella.

"_Tu alma._"

Su corazón se acelera desbocadamente, su estomago se hace pequeño mientras escuchaba las risas encantadoras que suelta el ser maligno, estaba tan asustada que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de quien podía haber hecho semejante locura ¿Vender su alma, por alguien como ella?

-No acepto. Puedes irte, demonio.

"_Tristemente, no es algo que tu puedas decidir, mi pequeña, es algo que ya está hecho, y no lo dejaré nunca._"

-No dejaré que nadie muera por mí, es algo bizarro, y muy estúpido.

-Bizarro dice usted, ¿cierto?

La voz aterciopelada se escucha más real, pisadas suenas en la tierra, puede sentir cómo alguien se acercaba, ella solo levanta la cabeza cansinamente, lo observa detalladamente.

Alto, demasiado alto, con piel muy blanca y al parecer tersa, unos ojos grandes color escarlata cubiertos por largas pestañas negras, su cabello negro intenso estilizado, lleva esa sonrisa encantadora que hace rato había visto, sin duda esa belleza extrema en su cara hacia que nadie pensara que fuera un espectro tan maligno como lo era en verdad. Lleva un traje negro enfundado en su cuerpo, muy bien arreglado, y sus manos enguantadas.

Se acerca demasiado a ella, inclinándose su lado, la joven siguió observando el cielo por un rato, hasta que se digna fijar sus ojos con los de él, miel verdoso contra escarlata.

-¿E… eres tú? ¿Demonio?

Aquel joven de alta belleza sonrió con suspicacia.

-Oh señorita, preferiría que en mi forma humana, me llamara Sebastian.

Sonrió cansinamente, se sentía pesada y con sueño, tal vez el desangrarse estaba dejando sus últimos síntomas, con aquella sonrisa, pensaba en quien era el estúpido que se había arriesgado así por ella.

-C-creí haber dicho que…- suspiró de forma ahogada, sintió un fuerte mareo – te fueras.

El de ojos rojos suspira, sin más levanto a la muchacha, ella en un intento sumamente fallido, trata de zafarse.

-Sabe, señorita, ahí afuera hay alguien que la ama demasiado, la ama tanto, que hizo esto que llama "Bizarro y estúpido." Por favor, no desperdicie el alma de esa persona en vano.

Detiene cansada sus movimientos, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho aquella "persona" si podía llamarlo. Tenía razón, al menos, le agradecería a esa persona tan apreciado favor.

La muchacha sólo atina recostar su cabeza contra el pecho del alto muchacho, este solo sonrió.

-¡Ahí esta!

El demonio solo sintió como el cuerpo de su nueva ama se perturba, la reacomodo de forma en que ella cruzara sus brazos por el cuello y escondiera la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

-Muy bien, Señorita, ¿Qué le parece si empezamos ya con su venganza?-

Aclara en voz baja de forma burlona, mientras se quita los guantes de forma elegante con sus dientes, enseñando sus uñas extrañas color negro.

La muchacha de mirada miel asiente quedamente, el de pelo negro sonríe de forma algo sádica.

-¡Perfecto! Pero antes hay una regla que debe seguir sin quebrarla, si no, saldrá perdiendo- dice haciendo una pequeña pausa- En el momento en que yo comience a contar desde 1 hasta el 10, usted no podrá abrir los ojos, hasta que yo se lo indique, ¿de acuerdo?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido- le contesta ya cansada.

El de orbes escarlata comienza a caminar en silencio, de forma rápida, llegando ala entrada trasera de la institución, el primer obstáculo aparece.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Deténganse!

El de ojos rojos sonríe de una forma oscura.

-¿Madame?

-¿Mmm?

-_Uno._

No necesita acatar la orden, al momento en que escucho el grito de muerte de aquellos hombres, cae inconsciente.


End file.
